Data security is important for many reasons, and data stored in non-transitory computer-readable storage media can be quite valuable. Although DRM methods and systems exist to secure stored data, existing methods may suffer from weaknesses that make stored data vulnerable to unauthorized use. At the same time, the widespread adoption of portable content devices such as smart phones, notepad computers, and the like, has increased public demand for consumption of copyrighted content from various types of portable non-transitory computer-readable and writable storage media. Such non-transitory computer-readable storage media include, for example, solid-state drives (SSDs), hard disk drives, Universal Serial Bus (USB) memory sticks, flash memory cards, and other portable storage devices. Data stored on these types of storage media may not be sufficiently secured against theft or unauthorized access, using existing DRM methods.
It would be desirable, therefore, to develop new methods and other new technologies for securing data held in, obtained from, or transmitted to storage in non-transitory computer-readable storage media, that overcomes these and other limitations of the prior art.